Episode 2-161
Summary Leez questions why she is at fault for Asha's murders, especially since she is prepared to die trying to protect Rindhallow. She insists that Asha is the one who needs to take responsibility. Asha remarks that Leez has changed, but Leez retorts that Asha is the one who changed. Asha counters that she was always like this, and lists all the ways she mistreated the stupidly compliant Leez since they met. She then points out that Leez recently took the blame for the destruction of her village, yet now she refuses to take the blame for Saha's death or acknowledge that her mindset is now different. Asha insists that the reason is because Leez is simply unwilling to admit how naive she was in the past. She then guesses that Mirha, who she says is unable to keep her mouth shut, is the reason for the change. Leez discloses that it was her personal assistant, not her. Leez adds that she wanted to ask her if the info in the documents were true, but was forbidden from seeing her. Asha admits that she read the documents as well, and everything is true except for thing: that she spared Leez because of her fighting skills. Asha explains that she could have killed Leez and gained her power, which would have been more convenient than dragging her around. No...the only thing of value that Leez possessed was Rao's surname. Somewhere in a limbo-like wasteland, Brilith looks confused as Agni remarks that she is back here again. She says Agni's name, and he asks her if she remembers anything else, even just one thing. Brilith seems unable to, and Agni admits that she should have departed the last time, but he forced her back because of her one regret. He is prepared to walk her to the entrance and takes her hand, but she suddenly stops, her eyes filled with tears. Back in Rindhallow, Agni (with an unconscious Brilith in his lap) tells Chandra that she can hold on a little longer, but his vigor rate will not increase since she is unable to handle waking up yet. Chandra suggests that he let her go so that someone else can summon him who can endure his power, but he refuses. Agni then urges them to leave immediately before the other suras can wake the 5th-stage rakshasa from its paralysis. Kasak voices his concern about them leaving the cities vulnerable, but Chandra tells him that all three of them must take this opportunity together, especially since Agni is in a weakened state. Maruna sees three streaks heading straight up, and realizes that Agni, a second god, and the half-dragon are going to attack Samphati. He concludes that she did not cease her attack herself and is likely paralyzed. He is not sure that he can get there ahead of the gods to awaken her. However, he realizes that the cities' defenses weaken the further they get, so he decides to force them to return by attacking the cities. He unleashes a transcendental attack on Aeroplateau's barrier, drawing Kasak's attention. Currygom's comment It's good to see Ep.4 together with this one. I was going to put in a flashback scene, but my art style has changed so much since then... T_T Afterword * (thumbnail - Agni and Brilith): Nowadays, I'm happily deleting episodes one by one from my synopsis file. It used to look like there was so much left to go, but now the end is close enough to touch...! * (Asha/Leez): From S.1 Ep.4, the scene where Leez reveals her real name and the scene where Asha says she will protect her were going to be included as flashback scenes. But when I inserted them into the webtoon... there was a huge contrast in the art style, and it was really funny. lololol. Asha in particular, whom I tried to draw more handsome at the time... * (Agni leaning back on a rock, awkwardly smiling): It looks like he's saying, "Hey, girl, lookin' for a good time?"... but the actual situation is pretty grim... * (Maruna attacking the barriers): Samphati's attack on the cities was never shown at this scale, so the fact that Maruna can do this in human form is amazing! 2-161 asha explains herself.png|you were Rao's daughter 2-161 unresolved emotion.png|she's saved by her tears 2-161 time to let go.png|we can't wake her yet 2-161 aeroplateau under attack.png|I'll make them return Notes * Asha has been calling Leez an idiot since the very beginning of the story. * Agni is presumably escorting Brilith to the entrance to the afterlife, before she stops him. * Agni earlier voiced his concern for Brilith's state of mind to Agwen, when he told her that Brilith would be shocked and have all her vigor drained if she learned the truth about Asha, the one person who Brilith held on to when she was in her previous life-and-death crisis. References